The present invention relates to machines that accommodate various attachments for handling material, such as front end loaders, dozer blades, forklifts, and the like.
The use of machines for handling material has been known for many years. In environments such as warehouses, limited space requirements make it mandatory that the machine be compact, highly maneuverable, and lightweight. Units of this type and of the general character to which this invention is related are shown in Gilette et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,141, and Huber U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,473, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Due to the compactness of the prior art machines heretofore mentioned, assembly, servicing and repair work has been time-consuming and difficult because many of the machine parts are not readily accessible. Thus, there has been a need for a machine having frame components which permit an operator easy access to the machine parts for servicing, repair or replacement work. Further, there has been a need for a simple unit that can be readily manufactured without the use of special tools, fasteners, or materials.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a modular machine having removable components which permit complete access to all machine parts for servicing or repair. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structural inter-relationship between the removable components such that a simple unit may be readily manufactured without the use of special tools, fasteners, or materials.